We miss you mommy !
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: OS. Simone de Beauvoir à dit, que dans toutes les larmes d'un homme s'attarde un espoir. 10 ans après la mort de Jen, quels sont les effets des larmes ? De la pluie ? Tiva, McAbby,...


**We miss you mommy.**

Bonsoir, bonjour à vous, lectrices et lecteurs. Ceci est un One-Shoot.

Nous voici quelques années après Judgement Day, et la mort de Jenny Sheppard. Tiva, McAbby, et Jibbs sous-entendus.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>Ce matin, j'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire la définition d'anniversaire, papa et maman dormaient encore. Tali aussi. Ça dit, qu'un anniversaire revient tous les ans. Ça dit, que ça rappelle un événement arrivé à pareil jour, une ou plusieurs années auparavant. Mais que c'est aussi le retour annuel d'un jour marqué par un événement, en particulier du jour de la naissance. C'est la fête, la cérémonie qui accompagne ce jour. Un jour supposé être extraordinaire. J'avais 5 ans la première fois que je suis venu te voir. Il faisait beau ce jour-là, je m'en souviens très bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais en avoir 10. Je crois que ça va faire 15 ans que tu es morte. Pendant 10 ans, mon père passait cette journée du 20 mai sans dire un mot, à se souvenir de ta mort. Pendant 10 ans, ma mère venait seule sur ta tombe. Mais tout à changé. Ce 20 mai 2018, on est venu te voir. Maman, papa, Tali, et moi. Avec nous, oncle Tim, Tante Abby, Kate et Luke. <em>

_Je me souviens de ce jour-là, parce que maman et Abby pleuraient. On avait amené tout un tas de fleurs, des fleurs qui veulent dire des choses. Maman et Abby n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer. On ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Comment peut-on pleurer autant, 10 ans après la mort de quelqu'un ? Comment peut-on pleurer autant, quand cette personne n'est pas une mère, une sœur, un membre de la famille ? Comment peut-on pleurer autant ? Et là, Abby a dit « Tu nous manques tellement. Tu nous manques, maman. ». J'ai enfin compris pourquoi, ils appelaient grand-père Gibbs, « papa ». J'ai compris pourquoi Abby disait souvent que maman et papa étaient dans deux mondes différents. Gibbs et toi. C'est vous, papa et maman. C'est toi, notre grand-mère. _

_Je suis venu pour te dire, pour te prévenir que grand-père vient te rejoindre. Il a un cancer. Je suis venu te dire que je suis désolé, de ne pas venir souvent, mais c'est compliqué, je ne suis qu'un enfant, et on ne se connait pas. Mais je sais que tu veilles sur moi. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te remercier de veiller sur nous, sur nous tous. Je t'aime beaucoup Jenny, et je ne t'ai jamais rencontré. _

_Todd A. DiNozzo._

* * *

><p>C'était un dimanche, un beau dimanche de mai, il faisait chaud, l'été arrivait à grand pas à Washington. Tony, Ziva, Tim et Abby s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 10 heures, devant le cimetière d'Arlington. Tony n'était pas venu depuis longtemps. Presque 7 ans. Tim venait tous les ans, poser un bouquet de fleurs, dire quelques mots, puis il disparaissait. Quand à Ziva et Abby, elles venait souvent. Parfois ensemble, souvent seules. Elles s'asseyaient face à la pierre tombale, et parlaient pendant des heures. Les problèmes, les secrets, les joies et les peines. Qu'est ce qu'un mort pourrait répéter ?<p>

Jen avait été la première à savoir qu'Abby et Tim étaient ensemble. La première à savoir qu'ils allaient se marier. La première à savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Une petite fille, Caitlin Jennifer McGee. Puis il y avait eu Luke Jethro McGee. Abby venait de temps en temps avec sa fille, et son fils, voir 'grand-mère Jenny'. Les deux enfants, âgées de 4 et 1 ans étaient avec leurs parents, à attendre Tony, Ziva, et leurs enfants. Tony avait eu le courage de dire à Ziva qu'elle était tout pour lui, il voulait que la règle 12 disparaisse. Alors, en même temps que Tim avouait ses sentiments à Abby, il avouait les siens à Ziva. Il n'était pas revenu sur la tombe de Jen depuis ce soir-là, où il était venu lui dire qu'il avait dit à Ziva qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il n'était pas revenu parce qu'il n'en sentait pas le besoin. Il avait peur. Peur d'affronter la réalité. Celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur mère était morte, et de sa faute. Tali Jennifer DiNozzo et Todd Anthony DiNozzo étaient nés quelques mois plus tard.

Tim attendait ses amis, avec son petit garçon dans les bras. Il portait un costume noir, et se forçait à sourire à sa femme, dont le regard était des plus tristes. Abby avait une longue robe noire, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa fille, lui tenait la main, elle portait une robe rose pâle, et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Kate McGee regardait silencieusement son petit frère, qui jouait avec la cravate de leur père. Luke avait un bermuda beige et une chemise blanche. Abby n'aimait pas le 20 mai, personne n'aimait le 20 mai. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, se remettre dans son lit, dormir. Le 21 mai, tout irait mieux.

La voiture des DiNozzo s'arrêta près de celle des McGee, ils en sortirent en silence. Les jumeaux de 5 ans, se tenaient par la main, ils marchaient devant leurs parents. Tony portait un costume noir, et Ziva une robe bleue foncée, ses cheveux étaient attachés par un chignon. Ils arrivèrent près des McGee.

« Encore en retard oncle Tony. » remarqua Kate en embrassant l'italien

« Les DiNozzo ne changent pas leurs habitudes ma chérie. » sourit-il

« Les DiNozzo portent très bien le costume. » lança Tim en enlaçant son ami

« Todd voulait absolument mettre un costume, je t'explique pas la comédie qu'il a fait... »

Tim sourit, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul. Todd portait un costume bleue marine, le même qu'il avait porté quelques mois plus tôt, lors de funérailles de Ducky. Sa sœur jumelle portait une robe de la même couleur, et souriait timidement. Les enfants sentaient la tension, et le mal-être qu'apportait cette journée.

« Papa ? » demanda Todd

« Oui ? »

« On pourra aller dire bonjour à Ducky aussi ? »

« Bien sur fiston. » répondit Tony

Kate, Tali et Todd commencèrent à marcher dans l'allée, suivit par leurs parents. Tous avaient des fleurs dans les mains. Chaque bouquet avait une signification différente. Mais une fois posée près du corps de Jen, ils diront la même chose. Ils diront à Jen qu'elle leur manque. Les 4 enfants tenaient dans leurs mains une rose blanche, symbole d'innocence, et une rose mauve, symbole de chagrin. Tony et Tim avaient un bouquet de lys blancs, symbole de douceur et de pureté, de jacinthes pourpres, symbole de chagrin, et de pivoines mauves, symbole d'une forte amitié. Ziva avait un bouquet de dahlias rouges, symbole d'amour éternel, et de camélias rouges, symbole de gratitude. Enfin, Abby, avait un bouquet d'orchidées, blanches, rouges, et pourpres, qui signifie que l'on pense à l'autre, et de chrysanthèmes rouges, symbole de chagrin et d'amour.

« Je peux pas croire que ça fait déjà 10 ans... » commença Tony, alors que les enfants se mirent à courir en riant

Il eu pour réponse, un sourire de sa femme, et de ses amis. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent, quelques mètres plus loin. Tim posa son fils par terre dans l'herbe, et demanda aux 3 autres enfants de le surveiller, puis, il prit la main d'Abby, et ils firent quelques mètres. Tony et Ziva les suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe de Jen. Après un moment de silence, Tony s'avança un peu, et posa un genou au sol. Puis posa les fleurs.

« Salut Jenny. Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? Ça me fait bizarre d'être là ce matin. Comme si je rêvais. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il neigeait. C'était y'a vraiment très longtemps. Ziva vient souvent te voir, je suis sur qu'elle te raconte notre vie, avec les enfants, mais j'ai tenu à être là aujourd'hui. Ça fait 10 ans Jen. Je m'en veux toujours autant. J'aurais du écouter Ziva. J'aurais du écouter mon instinct. Jenny, je suis pas là pour le plaisir, je voulais pas venir, mais...Il est temps que j'accepte que ce n'était pas ma faute. Il est temps que je te dises que tu fais chier Jen ! »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, tout en riant. Il se redressa doucement, et regarda vers ses amis, sa famille. Ziva et Abby étaient de chaque coté de Tim, les enfants regardaient la scène derrière.

« Jenny... » continua t-il « Tu me manques. J'ai adoré travailler pour toi. Dis bonjour à ma mère, s'il te plait. Tu sais, je hais les cimetières, je trouve que j'y viens de plus en plus souvent. Kate. Toi. Franks. Ducky. Sans compter tous les agents du NCIS qu'on a perdu. Il faudrait que ça s'arrête, tu crois pas ? »

Il retourna auprès de sa femme, alors que Tim s'avança. Le jeune homme posa les fleurs, puis s'accroupit.

« Bonjour Jen. C'est une belle journée pas vrai ? Luke a eu 1 an il y a deux semaines, il est adorable. Il appelle Gibbs 'papy'. C'est le premier à le faire. C'est le premier mot qu'il a dit, en le regardant, droit dans les yeux, c'était vraiment drôle. Kate, Tali et Todd l'appellent Gibbs, mais Luke est un sacré garnement. Je suis sur que vous avez ris de là-haut, en voyant la tête de Gibbs. Ducky était avec vous ? C'est fou, quand on perd les gens qu'on aime, tout s'effondre sous nos pieds. Je suis pas très doué pour ça Jen, pour parler aux morts je veux dire. Je suis maladroit. Je euh...désolé. Je...J'aurais aimé que mes enfants puissent vous avoir comme grand-mère, parce que...ils ont Gibbs, en grand-père gâteux. Au revoir Jenny. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Ziva. Les larmes déferlaient déjà sur ses joues, à une vitesse incontrôlable. L'israélienne posa son bouquet avec les deux autres.

« Hey Jenny...Ça va ? T'as vu, j'ai tenu ma promesse, Tony est là... Il avait peur... Il fait toujours des cauchemars, vers le 20 mai de chaque année. C'est pas simple de lui redire à chaque fois que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est tellement borné... Mais le faire venir ici, je crois que ça va lui faire du bien. Il n'est pas venu souvent pendant les 3 premières années où tu étais ici, et puis, pendant 7 ans, il n'est pas venu. Il se contentait de m'attendre de l'autre coté de la grille... Tout ça, tu le sais. Tu sais bien que je suis pas là pour ça. Ça fait 10 ans que tu es partie. Ça fait déjà 10 ans. J'ai l'impression parfois, que c'était hier qu'on t'installais ici. La vie ne fait pas de cadeaux, il faut se battre. Je t'aime Jenny, tu me manques. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, promis. On a décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, et on sait que Gibbs vient vers 11 heures. On voulait passer avant lui, pour toutes ces fleurs... Pour te parler...Gibbs va mal depuis que Ducky est parti tu sais. Il...Il a besoin de faire son deuil. Embrasse ma petite sœur. Garde un œil sur les monstres, parce que d'où tu es, tu vois tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire... Je t'aime. »

Ziva alla directement dans les bras de Tony, alors qu'Abby avança doucement vers l'endroit où reposait Jen. Elle passa ses doigts sur les quelques mots gravés dans la pierre. « Une amie, une collègue, une femme exceptionnelle. »

« On aurait du ajouter 'une mère'... » souffla la gothique en posant son bouquet « Salut Jenny. C'est moi. Surprise hein ! C'est pas comme si j'étais venue avant-hier. Ça me fait pas le même effet tu sais. J'étais triste, mais pas autant que je le suis maintenant. C'est ça le pouvoir des anniversaires. Je pense pas que ce soit bon pour la santé. J'ai l'impression que j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Mais je sais que je me répèterais. Tu as déjà tout entendu au moins des centaines de fois. Tim est un homme exceptionnel, il est fait pour moi. Autant que Tony est fait pour Ziva, et que Gibbs l'était pour toi. Je continue à le croire. Vous étiez nos parents. On était des gamins, on avait besoin de vous deux. La douleur s'en va, mais il reste quelque chose, quelque chose que je comprends pas, mais qui même au bout de 10 ans est au fond de moi. Je voudrais que tu sois là. Qu'on soit une belle et grande famille. Mais tout le monde s'en va. Bientôt, ce sera Gibbs. Je le sens, il en a marre de perdre ceux qu'il aime, mais nous a nous, alors il continue de se battre. Il t'aurait rejoint il y a longtemps, il aurait rejoint Shannon et Kelly depuis longtemps si on avait pas été là. Pour la première fois, Tali et Todd sont là. Ils sont beaux. Tali ressemble à Ziva comme deux gouttes d'eau, et Todd, Todd c'est Tony, trait pour trait. Luke est presque un grand garçon, il va marcher dans peu de temps. Et Kate, c'est ma petite princesse, elle est si belle, elle ressemble tellement à Tim, c'est drôle de les voir ensemble, devant un ordinateur. Jenny...J'aimerais que tu nous fasses un signe, que tu nous montre que tu es là, que tu veilles sur nous. J'ai besoin de ça pour les années à venir... »

Elle se releva, et rejoignit son mari, et ses amis. Ils allaient dire aux enfants de s'approcher, quand le ciel s'assombrit. Luke était debout, devant sa sœur, Tali et Todd. Les deux roses dans les mains, le petit garçon fixait la tombe de Jen. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un second, s'en suivit un troisième.

« Oh mon dieu ! » finit par s'exclamer Abby « Il marche ! »

Moins d'une minute après, Luke s'écroula devant les bouquets déposés par ses parents, et le couple DiNozzo. Il posa les roses, et lança un majestueux sourire à sa mère.

« ...Bee...Beenny ! Beejor ! Bjen ! »

« Il parle quelle langue ? » demanda Tali alors qu'elle, son frère et Kate déposaient à leurs tours les roses

« Je pense qu'il essaye de dire, bonjour à grand-mère Jenny... » répondit Abby en prenant son fils dans les bras « C'est ça mon cœur ? Tu veux dire bonjour à Jenny ? »

« Bjen ! Riste ! » s'exclama le garçonnet en désignant le ciel maintenant noir, d'où commençait à tomber de grosses gouttes de pluie

« Il dit que Jenny est triste ! » lança Kate

« Jen est au ciel, et vu qu'il pleut, il croit que c'est Jen qui pleure... » ajouta Tali

« Merci Jenny. » murmura Abby, les yeux vers le ciel « Tu nous manques tellement...Tu nous manques. Maman... »

* * *

><p><em>Heureux ceux qui pleurent, car il n'est pas de larmes impures. En chacune d'elles brille un fragment d'éternité, toute larme a sa source dans un autre monde.<em>

_André Frossard._

* * *

><p>Review ? :)<p> 


End file.
